Promise
by SamA3642
Summary: Post 4x23. Now that Erin has left for New York, Jordan fears that she'll lose the only person she has left. She asks the team to promise her something. Quick one shot.


It's been about two weeks since Erin had left Chicago and moved to New York for her new job. The entire time Jordan was depressed. In a matter of months she had lost her brother, her sister in law and nephew, and now Erin all she had left was her father. The day Erin left for New York, Jordan cried and cried holding onto her sister for dear life begging and pleading her not to leave but Erin assured her sister she'd always call and visit when she can after that the teen became depressed.

When she go to the District and they seen how she was they knew not to ask what was wrong because they knew. They all felt the same pain she did. Jordan met the new Detective Hailey Upton, she was unsure about the new detective she felt as if she was replacing Erin and nobody could ever do that. She'd occasionally wave and say hi but that was about it.

One day she walked into the squad and saw everyone hard at work , her father's office door was open but he wasn't inside waving to the team she went inside her father's office and shut the door. Pulling out her phone she dialed a number she knew by heart then put it to her ear as it rang and rang.

"Hi you reached Erin Lindsay leave me a message and I'll get right back to you". Erin's voicemail came on.

"H-hey Erin it's Jo again I was wondering how you were doing? When you get a chance please call back. I miss you Erin maybe one day you'll come back. I love you sis". Jordan says into the phone, her voice shaky and unsteady.

Hanging up the phone the teen shut her eyes tightly to block the oncoming tears, she couldn't cry. She just couldn't but soon the dam in her eyes broke and she was crying. Jordan couldn't take it if someone else had left her, she'd also fear that the only person left would be taken from her. Hank. The teen would always fear when her father and the team went into the field but due to all the recent events it feared her more she was afraid she'd lose him and she'd lose the only family she has left.

The team heard Jordan crying from Hank's office they didn't know how to comfort her. Hailey didn't know if she should go talk to the upset teen or not. Jay got up from his desk going to his boss's office he knocked first. The teen heard knocking she leaned over the couch and opened it.

"Hey Jay". Jordan greeted the detective, her voice was raspy.

"How're you feeling?" Jay asked.

"I-I miss her Jay".

"We miss her too kiddo".

Jordan scratched her arms Jay gently took a hold of her hands. When they found about her cutting they would try just about anything to keep her from doing that and drinking.

"Erin was the best sister I had. She took care of me when my dad was in jail she didn't have to do it she chose to do it. She was the one I always would go too about anything, boys, school, whatever. I never thought she'd leave".

"I didn't think she leave either if she had stayed I was gonna propose to her".

"You would have made a great brother in law to me. Even though you and Erin aren't married I still consider you my brother in a way".

"Thanks Jo".

"Is my dad back?"

"Not yet".

Jordan stood up wiped her eyes of the tears and left the office when she opened the door, Jay got up and followed her and he was highly confused. As soon as the door opened the squad looked at the teen, she wiped away the tears that began to come down unwillingly.

"You alright kiddo?" Antonio asked.

"Um I was hoping you guys can promise me something". Jordan started.

"Anything sweetheart". Kim spoke.

"Um when you guys are in the field please look out for each other and my dad. My dad is the only person I have left and I can't lose him".

Alvin then got up from his desk going over to his goddaughter and wrapped her in a hug. "We promise sweetie".

She then went around and hugged everyone, when Jordan got to Hailey's desk she held her hand out and the detective shook it with a smile on her face.

"Looking forward to having you Hailey". Jordan says.

"Thanks Jordan". Hailey replied with a smile.

"You can call me Jo".

"Alright Jo".

Everyone then got back to work, Jordan headed back to her father's office and sat behind his desk. She was the only person who was allowed to do it and get away with it. Hank then arrived back to the District and headed up to his squad his saw that everyone was working and his daughter was in his office, he was still upset that his surrogate daughter left and now all he had was Jordan. She was now the only thing to hold him together. The teen looked up and saw her father had returned so she got up from his chair and ran out of the office catching him in a surprise hug.

The older man was caught off guard and was taken back a little when Jordan tackled him in a hug he then wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly.

"What was that for sweetheart?" Hank asked.

"I love you dad".

"I love you too Jo Jo".

The teen held onto her father burying her face into his shirt with a smile on her face, her father would be in good hands when she wasn't around and she couldn't ask for much more than that.


End file.
